


They Eye Of The Storm

by LovieBug



Category: DeadByDaylight - Fandom, dbd - Fandom
Genre: DBDoc, F/M, Huntress - Freeform, Legion - Freeform, OC, Romance, Trapper - Freeform, atagthing, myers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovieBug/pseuds/LovieBug
Summary: After losing her family the eninty chooses her to play in it twisted game. The Kanashime struggles to deal with her new environment and the storm of emotion that flood her mind and causes her powers to go on rampage, until she meets the judge will this killer be her eyes of the stormDisclaimer I own the character Kanashime and my boyfriend owns the Judge. This simply a fanfic between the two I do not own any behavior character they go to there rightful owners. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Deadbydaylightoc





	1. Chapter 1

Her sorrow was a heavy burden most felt when the enter trails with kanashime. Her backstory a tragic one. Her soul forever lost in the arms of the entity.

It was storming when I first heard the scream of my youngest Melody, I nudge the side of my husband. "Can you check on melody darling?" A simple grunt was the only response I received before I felt him rise up and heard his foot step into the hallway. After what seem to be only be second another scream was heard Joseph my eldest son. I stood up immediately and rushed out the room. To see a gory sight My two babies had deep gashes in their thought and Then my husband laying on ground clutching a wound. I went to run to his side but in a hush tone he told all I could hear was to hide as men begin to come up the stairs. I ran from my room and as once the was the door reach I felt a sharp pain in My shoulder blade as knife had been thrown into it. Idropped to ground wailing in pain. Another knife was brought down onto My right leg and my head was bent back too see a woman in a mask. I reached for the doll like mask, I needed to see my killers face before I die, I needed to know who was responsible for the death of my loves ones. Once the Mask fell into my hands I see the face of kid with a wicked smile before Cold Steel Glide at against my throat. 

That wasn't the end however as I drop to the ground I fell into the arms,the begin to surround me all I could see what the red and black claws around me, I felt safe as I lied in a ball in there arms. "Kanashime is your new name my child you shall Carry out my game and let others feel your pain." That sweet voice filled my head as I slowly felt myself slip into a slumber.

I groan as open my eyes around me was nothing but trees it took me a minute to rerun the events that happen and the tears began to stream down as felt the world begin to crush around me, my family was gone they were all I had. My feelings became overwhelming I couldn't handle them I felt this pain that I wanted to get rid of it. This feeling becoming so much I covered my ears and let out a blood curdling screaming. I felt everything around me shake. My body was shaking at this point. Once my scream slowly faded I my body begin to ache like I had just ran a marathon. I into the dirt before seeing glowing eyes above me. It was woman in what too look to be a bunnies mask. She reaches for my head giving it small pet as she hummed. She gave off a nurturing vibe. After a few minutes of sitting there she help me and ushered me to follow her. I took a deep breath and followed her. 

My body still ached, even though I was certain I had dead I'm still here. I feel for slash that would across your throat but nothing it was just a smooth surface. That's when I stop and felt for the stab wounds to my surprise they were there. Two deep gashes on my leg and shoulder. "H..How?" I stumbled back a bit as my breathed begin to pick up again and that dreadful feeling return. "I want to go home! I want my family back!" I begin walk backwards as my heart begin to race. The masked woman turned around and begin to try to calm me but it didn't work everything around me felt as I've spinning. I want my kids back I wanted my husband, I would give anything to see them again. 

My mind was racing the images of them lying dead flood my memory and that's all I could see anymore. Everything became quiet around till the urge soon filled my body, the overbearing sensation to just scream. I open my mouth and it bubble from throat but never left, instead a hand was placed mouth as another came to support my body. "How about we not scream hun? It quite annoying not mention we can hear it from mansion." The voice was sweet like syrup but it held this cold tone as well, when I was finally released I turn to face man who looked as if he was pulled from the 1950's. He wore grey a trench coat with black pants, his dark brown hair was slicked back and around his eyes were black fabric that covered them. "Huntress you should of just picked her up. You would of been home by now." He spoke in a rather harsh tone as knelt in front of me. “Come on I’ll carry you the rest of since you’re not in the right mindset to walk.” He motions for her get on his back.

She stared before agreeing with him, her legs felt too tired to even move and mind was flooded with too many thoughts for her to even focus on anything let out keep up with them. She dropped her arms over his shoulder and lean against him as placed his hand under her legs and stood up. He seem to carry her with easy as if she weighs nothing. She rested her head against his shoulder has they walked glancing at the forest around them. Soon darkness overtook her eyes and begin to fall into a slumber.


	2. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a small update

Hello! I had dropped due to personal reason and I have deiced to pick it up again i will be rewriting the first chapter and changing a character! so yeah i hope you enjoy and please comment of anything you would like to see in the story or a certain character!


End file.
